


Make It Better

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Dean can handle a break up. But over text? That hurts more than he expected.





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> For friend Katie who is going through a breakup. She asked me to write her a thing so I did. I hope you like it, boo.

Dean grabs his phone and unlocks it, humming softly to himself as he opens a text to Anna. They're supposed to have dinner that night.

Then he frowns down at his messages.

Anna: I can't do this anymore. We obviously don't mesh well together, so I think its time to end things between us. 

Dean stares down at his phone, heart in his throat. 

Who knew Anna could be such a bitch? Fine, she wants to break up. But over text? That's for douches. 

And what the hell does she mean? They got along fine. Dean thought they meshed perfectly well together. Fucking bitch. 

Dean closes his phone and drops it on the bed, pressing his face into his hands. It shouldn't hurt as much as it does but he can't help it. Maybe he didn't love her, but he did like her, and it was nice to have someone. 

He stays like that for a while, until Sam comes knocking. "Hey, aren't you going out tonight?" 

Dean sits up and shakes his head. "She broke up with me." He says tonelessly. 

Sam frowns. Dean had come home only a little while ago excited for his date which meant... "Did she fucking break up with you over text?" Sam asks, tone going steely cold. 

Dean nods mutely. 

Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Then he comes over and sits down next to Dean. "Cmere." He mumbles, wrapping an arm around Dean.

Dean goes easily, pressing his face to Sam's shoulder. "There." Sam murmurs soothingly. "S'okay. She was always a bitch to you anyway. Good riddance to her." 

Dean has to agree but the rejection still stings like hell. 

They sit for a long time. Eventually though, Dean's stomach rumbles and Sam chuckles. "Ready for some dinner?" He murmurs, peering down at Dean. "We'll order pizza and watch a movie, how's that?" 

Dean nods. That'll be perfect to distract him. 

Sam handles everything, and twenty minutes later the two of them are curled together in the easy chair. They've finished the pizza and Sam broke out the ice cream for them both, and Die Hard is playing. 

Sam doesn't really watch the movie. He prefers to watch Dean. His little brother has the most expressive and brilliant green eyes, and he loves to watch them light up as Dean watches the movie he likes. 

Eventually, the credits roll around. By now, the empty ice cream bowl is on the floor next to the chair and Dean is curled up on Sam's lap. Sam sighs and looks down. "Better?"

Dean smiles up at him and nods. "Thanks, Sammy." 

Sam smiles and Dean leans up to kiss his cheek quickly. He blushes and wiggles out of the chair, taking the dishes to the kitchen. 

Sam stares after him. Fuck, Dean is so amazing and gorgeous and it kills him that no one sees Dean as desirable. Because he is. 

Sam abruptly shuts his mind off. Not going there. Unless...

He steps into the kitchen after Dean, seeing him wash dishes. He comes closer, admiring Dean's profile. "She's an idiot for throwing you away." He murmurs. "She's missing out on your awesome." He smiles.

Dean blushes and shakes his head. "But I'm not. I'm not really anything." 

Sam shakes his head. "No, De. You're so much more. You're smart and funny and kind and brave and...handsome." 

Dean looks up at the last one.

Sam swallows and decides he might as well finish. "If you were mine, I'd never treat you like that." He murmurs, looking into Dean eyes. 

Dean turns off the water and dries his hands, coming to stand in front of Sam. "You asking, Sammy?" There's something vulnerable behind his carefully constructed calm and Sam knows he can't back out. "You want me to be yours?" Dean presses.

Sam nods. He itches to reach out and pull Dean close but he holds off. He doesn't want to startle Dean off. "Yeah." He answers softly. "I want you, Dean. I want to show you just how good it can be." 

Dean smiles, eyes fixed on Sam. "You mean it?" There's a tiny spark of hope and Sam nods, smiling back. 

Dean immediately leans up and plants a kiss on his lips. Sam takes that as an invitation and wraps Dean up in his arms.

Dean moans quietly and pulls back, panting a little. Suddenly Sam is worried. "You want this?" He asks. "Say you want it. I'd never forgive myself..." 

Sam trails off but Dean knows what he means. "I want it." He reassures Sam. "Want you. Have wanted you for a while." The last part makes Dean flush and Sam smile broadly. 

"I'm gonna take care of you." He kisses Dean's nose. "You don't need any more bitches and jerks in your life." 

Dean smiles and hums, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. Dinner and a movie and cuddles, perfect first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed the series. I no longer have time to write every day and I noticed that almost everything I wrote was sad. I'll still write but not as often since I don't have much good idea.
> 
> Y'all are welcome to send me prompts, if you like. I can't promise I'll write all if them but a little inspiration would be appreciated!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as HighonMarvel: https://highonmarvel.tumblr.com
> 
> So yeah, come over and say hi :)


End file.
